


Arcade

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Arcade, Aziraphale is a bastard, Fluff, Games, Gen, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, crowley is soft, i love them, ineffable, photo booth, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: Crowley takes Aziraphale to an arcade. It's his goal to get Aziraphale the biggest teddy bear as a prize.





	Arcade

They walked hand-in-hand into the building. There were dings and alarms and cheering and balls hitting the wall and all sorts of noisy chaos. Then, there were flashing lights and zombies being shot and cars racing down the road. It was something that made Aziraphale slightly uncomfortable, what with all of the chaos, but it was something Crowley relished in.

“Come on, Angel,” Crowley dragged the blond through the crowd with a wide smirk on his face. “Let’s get you the biggest teddy bear they have here.” Aziraphale smiled softly at his partner and allowed himself to be pulled towards a ski ball game.

Crowley snapped his fingers and instantly, the balls were released from their slot and rolled towards the supernatural pair. The demon grabbed one of the balls and expertly slid it down the ramp and into the top-scoring hole. “Easy.”

“It is easy if you’re using miracles, dear.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a cheeky smile that only a bastard could give. Crowley scowled in return and picked up another ball. This time, he slid it down the ramp. It didn’t score a single point. In fact, it went so far off course that it ended up in the neighboring game’s 100-point slot.

"Dammit.”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly and placed a loving hand on Crowley’s arm. “I don’t need the bear, Crowley.”

“Yessss, you do!” By now, Crowley’s eyes were turning completely yellow as he repeatedly rolled the ski balls down the ramp. Each one missed its target.

Aziraphale went to the neighboring ramp and started playing himself. Though, he made every target with perfect accuracy. Crowley glared over at his partner with jealousy. He knew the angel wasn’t using a miracle just to rub it in.

“Let’s play something else,” he grumbled and started to head towards a racing game. Aziraphale shook his head to himself with a grin and grabbed the tickets before following after Crowley. Crowley sat in the racing chair and motioned for Aziraphale to sit next to him. “That’s the gas, the stirring wheel, and the brake.”

Aziraphale nodded. “Got it!”

The countdown began. Five. Crowley slammed his foot on the gas. Four. His foot was still on the gas. Three. Gas was on the floor. Two. Gas was still going. One. Aziraphale now placed his foot on the gas. Zero. Aziraphale shot off with great speed while Crowley’s car smoked out.

"FUCK!” Crowley screamed earning some glares from people passing by.

After a few seconds, Crowley was able to move. His foot never left the gas pedal and never touched the break. Meanwhile, Aziraphale was breaking at the curves and drifting, getting him some speed boosts. The angel passed every racer and entered first place. Crowley, meanwhile, was far behind.

“This isn’t anything like driving the Bentley!” Of course, nothing was actually driving the Bentley the way Crowley drove it. It would turn corners on two wheels and miraculously go back on four. It would go from not to 100 in only two seconds. It also didn’t use any petrol, making it the cleanest car to have ever existed.

The race finished. Aziraphale smiled as tickets poured one after the other of the machine on his end. Crowley only earned a “Good Try” on his screen.

Each game ended the same way. Aziraphale would earn a giant strip of tickets while Crowley earned nothing. Crowley’s mood only soured as he realized that he was far from getting the giant teddy bear he promised his angel.

“Oh, a photo booth!” Aziraphale grinned and pulled Crowley over to it. The pair pushed past the curtains and sat on the bench. Crowley was busy pouting with his arms crossed while Aziraphale managed to figure out how to make it work.

The camera snapped. Aziraphale was simply smiling at the screen while Crowley looked off to the side with a scowl, not really paying attention.

Another snap. Aziraphale moved and placed a kiss on Crowley’s face. Crowley’s face was a bright red and his scowl morphed towards a look of shock.

Click! Aziraphale had grabbed a hold of both sides of Crowley’s face to have him look at him. He had a soft smile up at the demon while the demon looked all too flustered.

Snap! The two kissed. Aziraphale had his eyes closed while Crowley’s were just slightly visible in a look that was all too similar to a deer in headlights.

The photo strip printed off two copies of the pictures. Aziraphale all too happily collected them and handed one to a still stunned demon.

“I had fun, Crowley,” Aziraphale told the demon as they walked through the arcade towards the prizes. Crowley, while in a significantly better mood since the photo booth, was still irked about not getting a single ticket.

“What can I get you?” the arcade worker asked behind the prize counter. He chewed a wad of gum with an expression that read he’d rather be anywhere else.

Aziraphale paused and looked around before turning to Crowley, “What do you want, dear?”

Crowley eyed the giant teddy bear and then glanced over towards Aziraphale. With a deep breath, Crowley leapt on top of the counter, snatched the teddy bear from off the wall, and jumped off. “Run!” he yelled at Aziraphale while running like a bat out of Hell towards the exit.

Aziraphale sighed and shook his head before handing over the proper amount of tickets for the teddy bear and followed Crowley towards the exit.


End file.
